Prison Break
by ninakietnaki
Summary: Flippy was brought to a high security prison for the worst criminals. Now he wants to do the impossible, a jailbreak. Will he manage to break out? No longer accepting OCs
1. Intro

**Please guys don't shoot me! I know I have other fics to take care of, but I couldn't resist to write this one.**

**As you saw I'm accepting OCs for this fic. They will be humans with animal features like ears, tails or antlers only, that I call wesens.**

**If someone wants to submit their OCs, then fill the form down. We will write on summary when we will stop accepting.**

**Here is the intro and I don't own the HTF characters.**

* * *

A police van was driving through the forest and arrived outside the gates of a high security prison. Two military officers came from the back of the van, pulling with them a metal human-sized box with someone inside.

The front gates of the prison opened and came outside the prison director with four guards following him, armed with guns. The prison director was a man around 45 years old. He had light brown hair, he had light brown bear ears, was wearing a black suit and his skin was slightly tan and with wrinkles, because of his age.

The two soldiers did a military salute to the prison director "Greetings sir Pop! We brought the prisoner!"

"We will take care of him after this point. You both are free to go." said the prison director.

"Sir! Yes sir!" both soldiers said and left.

The prison director went back into the prison with the four guards dragging the metal box after him. They passed the prison's yard and went into the prison's main building. They walked through corridors, unlocking few door on the way, and arrived to a room that had two floors with prison cells. They walked to other side of the room and the director unlocked a door that was leading somewhere. They walked through a very dark narrow hall, with metal doors that lead to the punishment cells and they arrived outside a door at the end of the hall.

The director unlocked the door and they got into a dark room. The director stood across the metal box and commanded "Let him out."

The two guards pointed their guns at the metal box, while the others two were unlocking it. The metal box opened and a man around 18 walked out wearing large metallic handcuffs on his hands.

The man had forest green hair, emerald green eyes, he had green bear ears and his skin was covered in few bruises and cuts. He was wearing an army uniform, combat boots, dog tags and a beret.

Two of the guards hit the man and made him fall on his knees. The prison director looked at the prisoner and said "Flippy Green, you know why you're here. Am I right?"

"...I didn't do this... it was... him." said Flippy

"We don't care if he did this or you. Because wiping out your own military base and killing everyone makes you a dangerous criminal. If your other side needs to be punished, that means the same goes for you. In my prison comes only the worst criminals, including you." said director Pop.

"But-"

The director cut him off by giving an order to the guards "Put the choker on him!"

One guard hit Flippy at the back, while one other put a strange metallic choker around Flippy's neck.

"In my prison everything must be in order. If you won't obey the rules then you will be punished. If you disobey, cause chaos or try to escape, this choker will shock you. Know that escape from here is impossible. No one ever escaped from this high security prison or ever will." said the director to Flippy. Then he ordered two guards "Take him to his cell! He will stay there, until it's time for all the prisoners to go at the yard."

The guards obeyed his orders. They grabbed Flippy from the arms and dragged him out of the room.

As the guards were dragging him, Flippy hear the prison director saying "And as I said before, escape from this place is impossible!"

Flippy then heard a voice inside his head saying _"We shall see."_

* * *

**Hope you liked the intro. I will be accepting only OCs by PM and as I said before, I will write on summary when I'll be no longer accepting OCs.**

**Here is the form as promised**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Animal:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Bio:**

**Reason to be in prison*:**

**Relationships with other characters:**

**Is there is someone outside waiting for them?:**

**With a roomate or alone in cell?:**

**Misc:**

*****_Even if they have been framed_


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thanks to everyone for sending their OCs**

**Before this chapter starts I want to clear few things to you. Please, read the warnings and information carefully.**

**1. The deaths in this fic are permanent**

**2. Some of the OCs may die, but it won't happen anytime soon. (So don't worry)**

**3. Your OCs are not the only prisoners in jail. There are other prisoners, who will be the crowd and minor characters (usually nameless) **

**4. Don't expect all the OCs to become quickly friends with Flippy. This is a jail we are talking about, a place where you can't easily trust anyone. Flippy would need somehow to gain their trust or make a deal with some of them, so they could co-operate.**

**5. I will be using few OCs every time. **

**6. If you wonder why I put the question 'Is there anyone outside waiting for them?'. It's because those persons can come and visit them in jail, the OCs could call them on the prison's phone or they could send a package to your OCs.**

**7. In this fic Evil's behavior is different. Flippy's PTSD it's more like in the real life. **

**8. All the prisoners are wearing metal chokers.**

**Now that you read this, it's time to go for the chapter.**

* * *

**Flippy's POV**

The two guards dragged me to the room with the prison cells. The room was painted in a gray colour, the floor down was dark gray and cage doors were everywhere. There were also few double doors on the first floor, that should be leading to other rooms and the prison's yard. I assume there are around 100 cells only at the first floor and a similar number of them on the second. There were two simple metallic stairs at each side of the room that were leading to the second floor. The second floor was just a metal platform with railings, so you couldn't fall down. I had to admit, this place is huge.

The guards were dragging me upstairs, on the second floor, and I kept following them with my head down. We arrived in front of an empty cell and one of the guards unlocked it, while the other one was taking off my handcuffs. They grabbed me and pushed me inside with so much force, that I fell and hit on the floor, then they locked the door and left.

I pushed myself up, and looked the room around me. The room was small, the walls were painted in a hazy gray colour and there was no window. There was a toilet in one corner, a metal sink in a shape of box, that was also a cabinet, and a mirror at the other corner. From the right of me were two bunk beds, one up and one down, with a simple white pillows and covers. I looked behind me and saw that next from the iron caged door, was a switch for the light and a light blue sheet hanging near the door , that I assume is for covering the door when the prisoners go to sleep, and one small table.

I feel tired right now, so I lay on the bottom bunk. The mattress was hard like a wooden surface and the pillow was like it was filled with straw. As I was lying and looking into space, I heard Evil's voice saying inside my head _"Don't dare to blame me for the shit we are in! I also don't like the fact that we are in the brig! You know that they wanted to get rid of us!" _

"They were afraid of me because of you. You're only fighting and killing everyone like a maniac." I mentally replied to him.

_"I saved everyone's sorry asses! I killed the Tiger General with my bare hands! While those cowards were hiding in the base, afraid of their miserable lives! And after we won the war this is how those bastards wanted to say thanks to us, by trying to execute us!" _

"You're right about this. They really wanted to get rid off us, because they find you dangerous."

_"So, don't blame me for killing almost everyone, back in the base, to save you! Because if you die, I also die! Those fuckers deserve to burn in Hell! But I can't believe they managed to capture us!"_

"But why they changed their mind and captured us and send us in here, instead of killing us?"

_"Don't you get it you wussy ass? They saw what I can do and they want to use us as a secret weapon in a war! Instead of letting us walk around, they capture us and put us in this hole, until they will need us again! We will be sitting in this hell hole until one day, one of those bastards will come in here and will promise us to get us out, in exchange to assist them in war! And we won't have any other choise than accept! And when all that will be over, they will betray us." _He really had a point there and I knew that this was the truth.

"You're right. They already betrayed us, but what are we gonna do?"

_"What do you think genious? We are gonna do a jailbreak! Duh!" _He said to me, like it was something obvious.

_"Why should I always do all the thinking for you!? You need to go and learn us much as you can for this brig, next we need to know what this stupid choker on our neck is doing, then you need to find people who are worth co-operation and could help us to make a plan to break out from this hellhole! Simple."_

"Wait a minute. YOU want to co-operate?" I couldn't believe in my ears, from what Evil just said.

_"Desperate times need desperate measures, you jackass! It's not that I like to work with a bunch of other people, especially criminals! But if it's to break out of this shit, I'm going to do anything!"_

"And you promise that you won't kill them and that you will behave in prison?"

_"I will try not to kill them, but no promises. It depends on if the others will behave."_

"Just try to not make ruckus as long we are in here, or else you will draw attention on us." I said sighing

_"Ha! Only if someone gives me a reason to start. You know, I would never miss the opportunity for a good brawl and killing." _he replied with a laugh and left me alone, for now, to sleep inside my mind.

I don't know how long I was lying on the bed like this. Because soon I heard someone passing outside the prison cells calling prisoners' names and slightly hitting the bars with a baton, as he was walking. Soon he came outside my cell hitting slightly the bars and calling my name "Flippy!"

"Here, boss." I replied and stood up. The guard was a very tall man around 28, with light blue hair, light blue eyes, yellow moose's antlers and was wearing a blue guard's suit. He just looked at me and then continued to walk, calling other prisoners' names as he was passing by other cells.

Soon a bell rang and all the cell doors opened automatically. I stepped outside my cell, same did other prisoners, and everyone in a crowd walked downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs, I almost tripped and bumped on someone.

The man turned around to face me. He had slightly long messy red hair, dagger-like teeth, piercing red eyes and he had long nails that were sharp to the point. He had red tiger ears and tail with black stripes. He was shirtless and was wearing only black jeans, black combat boots and a long light brown trench coat that hangs open, revealing his bare chest and legs. Also, he had a metal choker, like all the rest prisoners, and he was freakin' tall! Even taller than the guard I saw earlier.

I swallowed, seeing him. This guy was looking at me like he was going to tear me apart, literally. "I'm sorry." I said almost in a stutter. He just growled and continued to walk and I sighed in relief. I really have a bad feeling about this guy.

I didn't know where to go, thus I decided to go out at the prison's yard. I went outside and sat down on a bench, thinking to myself what to do next. As I was looking around to see if I could find someone to help me with this place, I heard a little girl yelling "Give Echo's airplane back!"

A little girl in here? I must be hearing things. I stood up and walked to the direction I heard the voice. I turned to the left and I really saw a little girl at the age of 11, trying to get a model airplane from an older boy.

The girl was a cat wesen with blue ears and a long tail, with bandages around it. She had medium length light blue hair that spikes up a bit in the end and she had flashy yellow eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless white hoodie sweater with dark brown jeans and shiny black pilot boots. Also, she had pilot goggles strapped to her eyes, she had an empty holster belt and was wearing a green bracelet.

The girl was trying to reach the small airplane model that the boy was raising in the air. "Give the airplane back to Echo! It's not yours!" she yelled desperately.

"Ha! This trash? Why do even keep those pieces of scrap metal?" he said pushing her down and laughing.

The girl fell down and groaned. She tried to stand up half angry and half holding back fer tears. I couldn't take this anymore and I shouted to him "Hey! Leave the girl alone! Why you're not picking on someone at your own size!"

The boy looked at me and said sarcastically "And who you are? Her big brother or something?"

I walked up to him and, without any warning, punched him in the face and knocked him down. I took the airplane model from his hand and said "Yes, I am! So don't dare to touch her again or else you're a dead man!"

He looked at me with an expression of complete fear on his face and then quickly ran away. I walked up to the girl and gave her airplane. A bright smile quickly appeared on her face and she hugged me "Echo wants to thank you for helping her, Big brother!"

"Big brother?" I asked myself.

* * *

**Sorry for ending the chapter like this, but I really need to go to sleep. I will introduce everyone's OCs in the next chapter, since I couldn't do this on this one.**

**Also, I want to say that if anyone wants to submit his OC to the story, do this before the third chapter comes out. Because after this no OCs will be accepted.**

**Please leave a review and tell what do you think about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start this chapter I want to say that I won't be updating this much from now on, because school started. But I will be updating with every chance I have.**

**Well, let's begin the chapter and the introduction of the OCs.**

* * *

I was stunned from what the girl just said. I looked at her and she, leaved her grip and smiled to me.

"What's your name, Big brother? Echo's name is Echo!" she said cheerfully.

"My name is Flippy." I said to her.

"Echo sees that Big brother Flippy wears an army uniform. Does that mean that Big Brother Flippy was in army?" she asked me curiously.

"Yes, I was in the army and I was in a war." I replied

"That's cool Big brother Flippy! Echo wishes to be in army, too! But Echo want to be one of those soldiers that shoots people up at the sky with the airplanes! Echo really loves airplanes!" she said with excitement.

I chuckled a bit. This girl really has much energy in her, but I wonder what she is doing in prison. "Why are you in prison Echo?" I asked her.

Her smile quickly disappeared. She put her hands behind her back, her cat ears drooped down, she looked down at the ground and started to swing her left leg. "Echo is not very proud of it. Echo had finally created her own airplane and was able to fly with it. But while Echo was flying in the sky, something malfunctioned and Echo's plane crashed in another city. Then Echo's airplane crashed and it caused a lot of people to die, Echo is lucky to be alive. People in the police found Echo dangerous after this, they sent Echo in prison and they took away Echo's desert eagle."

"You created a whole plane in your age? You must be very good mechanic." I was really surprised by this fact.

She smiled again and said happily "Yes Big brother Flippy! Echo is a great mechanic and Echo loves airplanes!". Then she grabbed my hand and said "Come on, Big brother Flippy! Echo will introduce you to her roommate! Follow Echo to her cell!"

She dragged me back inside the prison building and headed to the left side of the first floor. We arrived outside a cell and I looked inside of it. This cell was very different from mine. There was a small TV on the table, few airplane models hanging from the ceiling and there were drawings of muffins, cookies and airplanes on the walls.

On the bottom bunk bed was sitting a girl around 17 and was watching TV. She had long curly maroon hair and green eyes. She had maroon fox ears, was wearing a large cookie shaped hair pin on her right ear and her fox tail was a maroon colour with a tan tip on it. She was wearing a mauve colored shirt with a picture of a muffin on it, along with blue jeans and white sneakers. She noticed us and stood up. I had to say that she was pretty tall for a girl.

"Muffin come to meet Big brother Flippy! He helped Echo earlier to take her airplane model from a bully!" Echo said cheerfully and ran inside the cell and placed her plane on the top bed.

The girl approached me and greeted me with a smile "Hi! My name is Muffin. I see you helped Echo."

"Yes, I couldn't just sit and watch. Also, my name is Flippy." I said

"Are you new? I don't remember seeing you here before." she said

"Well, they brought me here today." I said scratching the back of my head

Echo came back and said happily "Big brother Flippy, Muffin is Echo's roommate! She is very nice and is an amazing baker!"

"Why are you in a place like this? You don't look like a criminal." I asked Muffin.

She crossed her arms and looked away from me "I'm here, because I was framed and no one believes me."

"How you was framed?" I was curious to learn, how a kind girl like her ended up in here.

"Someone put poison inside my cupcakes that I prepared for someones private party. All the people were poisoned, among them important persons, and they blamed me for this. I don't know who did it and why, but I'm in the jail now." she said with sadness "And no one believes me. Even my friend Sniffles doesn't look to believe me."

"I'm sorry for bringing that up." I apologized to her, I was feeling bad now.

"What happened already happened. You can't change the past. The only way for me to get out of here is if someone proves my innocence." she said sighing.

"Muffin, let's show Big brother Flippy around the prison and tell him about other prisoners." Echo said, trying to make Muffin forget a little her situation.

"Good idea. I could tell him anything he wants to know or what he should know about other prisoners, since I know the most of them." said Muffin smiling.

She walked out of the cell and headed outside to the yard, with Echo and me following her. As we were walking I noticed an 18 years old man standing outside a cell and he was negotiating something with two other prisoners.

He was a raccoon with light blue ears and dark blue/light blue rings on his tail. He was slightly tall, wearing a dark blue raccoon mask, his eyes were a light blue colour and his hair was blue and messy. He was wearing a blue shirt with a black stripe going down the back, blue jeans, white gloves and dark blue shoes.

"Who is this?" I asked Muffin.

She looked at the guy and said "This is Belize, he is a very lone guy and he is a pyromaniac."

"Did he came here because he burned a building or something?" I asked, expecting something like this from a pyromaniac.

"Yes he burned down the police station, but not only that. If I remember right, he also set up explosives inside police cars, robbed a bank and then blew it up."

Well, what I could say? This guy did more than I expected.

"Also Belize is the guy who do semi-lethal weapons from things he finds in prison and then sells them to other prisoners. Echo knows it, because Echo bought a screwdriver from him to make a TV. Belize can make a plastic spoon, so sharp and dangerous as a kitchen knife." Echo added

"I think we should get going." said Muffin and we walked out to the yard.

"Echo sees Hailz and Derick there! Let's introduce them to Big brother Flippy!" Echo said pointing two persons.

The first one was 17 years old girl who was a rabbit. She had light purple droopy ears, with a golden hoop earring on her right ear and a small, light purple, bushy tail. She had very tan skin, short brown hair in a ponytail and bangs that cover her right eye and her eyes were a purple colour. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black jeans and red shoes.

Next to the girl was a boy at the same age as her. He was a gray wolf wesen and his tail was bushy and with a red tip on it. He tan skin, short scruffy red hair and emerald-green eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt, dark blue, ripped up jeans and dark red shoes. The guy was talking to the girl, while she had crossed her arms and was turned with her back to him.

We walked up to them and Echo yelled with excitement "Hailz! Derick! Come meet Big brother Flippy!"

Both teens looked at us and Muffin said "Hailz, Derick, this is Flippy. He came in prison today."

They greeted me and Derick said "Hey Muffin! You're looking beautiful today, like a bloomed flower." Muffin just sighed at this and rolled her eyes.

I think that Derick is definitely the flirt type of guy, but at least he is good... I think. "Why are you two in prison?" I asked them.

Before Derick could reply, Hailz spoke first "You see! A guy framed us! That guy framed me for killing two persons, by running them with a tractor and I got splattered by their blood! The police mans didn't believe me and they think that I'm a psychopath and put me in jail! I tell you! I'm not a psycho! I was framed!" she shouted angrily, then suddenly her face changed to a cheerful one and she asked "Do you have any sugar cookies with you Muffin?"

"I have few with me." Muffin replied and took out a small pack of cookies from her pocket. Hailz grabbed them and happily started to eat them.

"It's like Hailz said. She was framed and I was also framed by the same guy. He framed me for brutally killing a person with a crowbar and they arrested me for this and 'for being Hailz's subordinate'. " Derick said

"And don't dare to touch me again you cretino!? You sick, scemo, rapist!? The next time you're a dead man!? Ya hear me cazzo!?" I heard a girl yelling, behind the corner of the prison's building. Everyone walked behind the corner to see what's going on. There I saw a 17 years old girl, kicking one beaten up prisoner on the ground.

The girl was a teal coloured wolf wesen. She had long teal hair and crimson red eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt, denim jeans, black sneakers and a pendant, in the shape of a half sun. "I hope you learned your lesson you scopare!" she said and kicked the guy one more time in the limbs, then she spit on him and came up to us like nothing happened.

"Another idiota that doesn't know his place. Who's the new guy?" she said observing me, with a look that showed she didn't trust me.

"My name is Flippy." I said and extended my hand.

She didn't shook it and I withdrew it. Then she said curtly "Names Shade. Shade Rodriguez."

"Shade is my roomate." said Hailz munching a cookie.

"I'm going back to cell, don't want to stay here. I had enough time yesterday sitting inside a punishment cell." said Shade and headed inside the prison building.

"Why she is like this?" I asked.

"She is pretty new here and doesn't trust anyone easily. She came here only two weeks ago." said Muffin

"Shade tried to break out from here her first few days, but she failed and quickly gave up." said Derick

"Why she is in jail?" I asked.

Hailz was the first to reply "Let's see, she was arrested two years ago for selling weapons and drugs. Then she escaped by assaulting 5 police officers. Then she was a runaway, but they caught her some weeks later. And in the end, after catching her, they sent her here."

"Also, if you want to know, she usually yells with Italian and Spanish profanity when she is angered or if she hates someone. She mostly enjoys to insult guards, because they don't know what she means when she insults them." added Derick

"Actually, we don't know many thing about her. She is a very closed person." said Muffin.

"Well, we have to go now. See ya later guys and you're coming with me!" said Hailz and she walked away, dragging Derick with her by his tail.

As I was looking around, I notice the guy I had accidentally bumped earlier at the stairs. He was sitting on a rock and he was staring at me, but he turned his gaze away from me. I really have a bad feeling for this guy.

"Do you feel alright, Big brother Flippy?" asked Echo worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Who is he by the way?" I said looking at the red tiger wesen.

"His name is Blade and he is one of the 4 most dangerous prisoners in here." said Muffin.

"Why is he in prison?" I asked. I was sure for being one of the most dangerous in here, he must did something really big and horrible.

I heard someone else to reply in my question, instead of Muffin or Echo. "Blade was in prison sinc' he was only 6, 'cause he killed all t'e kids in t' orphanage he was in and ate a few o' them. 19 years later he escap'd from prison, th'n killed and ate many people. Som'how, unknown t' everyone, he got powers. He was caug't, whil' he was tryin' ta steal a cursed tiki idol from a museum." I looked at the right and I saw a 36 years old man standing next to me.

He had average height, medium length scruffy dark purple hair and purple eyes, with small pupils. He had purple raccoon ears, with his left ear chewed and purple/black rings on his raccoon tail. He was wearing a torn up red jacket with the collar popped up and blue jeans with one leg torn off. He also was barefooted and had skid marks all over his body.

"Ma name's Wrak, by the way. Ya must be Flippy, t'e new pris'ner." he said and looked at me.

"Yes I am." I replied. I wanted to ask this guy how he knew my name, but first I needed to know something else." You were saying this guy is a cannibal?"

"I'll tell ya tha' t' first day he cam'ere, he ate his roommate." said Wrak

"Echo finds him scary. Because he eats only raw meat and other people." said Echo hiding behind me.

"You said there are other 3 prisoners, who are dangerous like him. Who are they?" I asked Muffin

"Right there, do you see a badger there? He is Ryan." said Muffin pointing at 27 years old man.

He was a badger, like Muffin said, with gray-brown ears. His skin had a grayish tint, his hair was murky brown and his eyes were red with white pupils and had from a scar across every eye. He was wearing a plain green military uniform and black combat boots. He was standing alone and smashing a pile of rocks with a metal hammer, near the wire fence that separate the yard from the path that use the prison's workers and guards to come, while two guards were watching after him.

"What he did to come here?" I asked, looking at him smashing a large stone into pebbles.

"He came here because he did a mass murder in the broad daylight in a busy road. They say that it was almost impossible to catch him, because he has some kind of powers. But I'm not sure what powers they are, but he killed around 100 people. Better to not do something to annoy this guy if you want to live the next day." said Muffin putting a finger on her chin.

"Why he is smashing those rock?" I asked again.

"He start'd a fight yest'rday an' killed a prisoner befor' t'e guards come. T'is his punism'nt and the' he will go t' a cell. " said Wrak crossing his arms.

"Well, who are the other two dangerous guys in here?" I asked and Wrak started to laugh.

"Hahaha! You're askin' for otha' two guys, bu' in fact they ar' women!" said Wrak in laughs. Then he turned serious and said turning his gaze at the left "Ya see tha' girl sittin' in a corna' away from ev'ryone?"

I looked where he was also looking and I saw a 17 years old girl sitting in a corner and was looking around the yard with worry. She had long to the waist pitch black hair with a swirl lock of hair in the middle of her forehead and her bangs were bumbing up on the top and then swirling lightly around her cheeks. She had icy blue eyes, a beauty mark under the edge of of her left eye and small fangs. She was a black fox wesen with white tips on her ears and tail. She was wearing a green military jumpsuit, that stopped at the mid thigh and was zipped down showing a little of her cleavage, black fingerless gloves, black ankle boot heels and a gold collar around her neck with a dark blue crystal that hangs down like a charm.

"Who is this?" I asked

"Her name is Nikki. She came here for destroying a heavily populated city and devouring everyone in it. But as far as we know she has two personalities, the one is a crazy psychopath who kills men and the next who comes after this is a real 'monster' who kills and eats everyone. Because of that she was brought in here." said Muffin

"She is really that dangerous? How she got her other personalities?" I asked, curious about how she got hers.

"Well... she was abused and mistreated by everyone her whole childhood and was even raped in her pre-teen years. I think this caused her first personality who kills men to come out. The second one came when she completely lost her sanity. Nikki is actually a quite and very nice, but she is afraid of men. She had flipped out few times." ended Muffin.

"Echo feels bad for her. Don't you feel bad for her too, Big brother Flippy?" asked Echo

I just nodded and then asked "And who is the last one?"

Muffin expression turned to hatred and she glared at a 18 years old girl, who was sitting on a bench with her legs crossed, surrounded by male prisoners and was grinning to herself.

I couldn't understand what she was, she had red cat(?) ears with black stripes and a black rabbit(?) tail. She had long to the waist wavy crimson hair, with bangs that cover her right eye and ruby red eyes. She was wearing a white strapless shirt, a short black coat, a red leather shorts, black high heels and a black chocker with a red rose on it. The weird about her was that she was unnaturally gorgeous and attractive. She looked at me and smirked, before turning her attention back to the others.

I heard Wrak saying "Don' lose ya mind kid. She isn't wha' ya think. Rose is very dangerous ya know."

"This Rose chick is bad news, so better stay away from her. I don't usually hate people, but I tell you she is no good. Do you hear me?" said Muffin poking my chest.

"What did she do?" I asked them.

Echo was the first to reply "Echo heard that Rose took over the half casinos in Las Vegas, inside a week by marrying the owners. Echo also heard that all her husbands mysteriously disappeared, after an hour she was marrying each one of them, and in the end Rose got hold of the casinos."

"I'm pretty sure she killed them!" said Muffin crossing her arms.

This maybe did her plotting and cunning, but no dangerous as the others. "This is the reason she is in here?"

"Actu'lly no. She's in 'ere 'cause she brut'lly killed a red hair'd girl the' she drank t'e girl's blood. Also, did ya notic'd tha' there is no red head girls in 'ere?" said Wrak.

I looked around me and what said Wrak was true. There was no other red haired female prisoner in here.

"She killed them all. This woman has some kind of a weird complex about redheads and kills them." said Muffin

Before I could ask anything else, Echo said "Big brother Flippy, Echo heard rumors that Rose isn't a wesen like us. The rumors were saying that she Rose was a rose flower used in a lab experiment and Echo also heard that Rose was killed, but that's impossible because she is here alive."

An extremely dangerous and powerful cannibal, an unstoppable maniac killer, a psychotic and savage beast and a cunning deadly flower. They are really the four most dangerous in here. I wonder what Evil would said about this. _"Add me in the list and that make us five!" _said Evil inside my head.

"Evil? I thought you was sleeping!" I mentally said.

_"Who said I was sleeping, you asshole! I was just sitting and watching."_ he replied.

"And how come this sudden change in behavior?" I asked

_"Just shut up, you fucking wuss! And do your job! I have more important things to do than hearing your stupid questions!" _he yelled.

I was completely spaced out, until noticed a hand waving in front of me and I returned back to reality. "Hey are you ok?" a girl asked and withdrew her hand.

The girl was a blue coloured wolf wesen. She had fair white skin, blue coloured hair that's white at the tips and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a sapphire colored t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. She was looking at me with a smile.

"Muffin told me your name is Flippy. My name is Skyler. Nice to meet you." she said

"You don't have to always be friendly to the new people." said a boy next to her.

The boy was a black badger and his right ear is torn. He had pale white skin, black spiky hair that's red at the tips, blue eyes and a scar under his right cheek. He was wearing a spike collar, black t-shirt, black jeans and black Vans. He was looking at me with dislike on his face.

"Oh! Come on Felix. You don't have always be like this." Skyler said to him.

"If you don't understand Skyler. This place is a prison. You shouldn't trust everyone who comes in here." Felix said crossing his arms.

"Sorry to ask. But why are you in prison?" I asked them.

"Why do you care? Everyone has a reason to be here and there is no difference if I tell you or not. But if you want to know, I killed someone and I'm not afraid to admit it, because it's true. But I won't tell you anything else." Felix replied

"I'm here because I also killed someone. But they sent me here because I poisoned a famous artist." said Skyler

"And who was this famous artist?" I asked.

"Oooh! Oooh! Echo knows! Echo knows!" yelled Echo raising her hand and repeatedly jumping in excitement. "Skyler poisoned Justin Beaver!"

_"They put her in prison for this? She actually did a big grace for everyone!" _yelled Evil and I didn't say anything about this.

"Well, we gotta go to the lunchroom. See you later!" said Skyler and walked away with Felix.

"You know. Many girls in prison are picking on Skyler and they are saying that she does drugs, but I don't believe it." said Muffin.

I though it's time to ask Wrak what I wanted earlier. "Wrak, how did you know my name?"

"Pop's ma ol' friend. Even if I'm a pris'ner in his jail, w' are often playin' chess and talk. He said me tha' a new pris'ner named Flippy will come t'day and tha' he will b' in t'e same room with Taven." Wrak replied.

That made me confused "Roommate? I don't remember seeing a roommate in my cell."

"Wha'? Bu' Taven's right ther'." said Wrak pointing a 19 years old man.

The guy was a reddish-brown coloured jackal with dark brown ips on his ears. He had reddish-brown hair and that was dark brown at the tips, dark brown eyes and had a scar across his right cheek. He was wearing a red shirt, a baggy dark brown jacket, ripped jeans and converse with flipped out tongues. He was sitting on a rock smoking a cigaret and staring at the sky.

"How come I didn't saw him? For what he is in?"I asked

"Well no much is know about him, because he doesn't speak too much and he is usually alone. They say he came in here because he killed a group of teenagers who went on a camping trip. Sometimes we see him writing things in a notebook, but we don't know what." said Muffin

"Echo finds this guy weird and creepy." said Echo hiding behind my back.

Suddenly Muffin remembered something "Oh! I almost forgot! I have duty in the prison's cafeteria. Soon is time for lunch, better get going."

"We will com' with ya." said Wrak and we started to head to the cafeteria.

As we were walking I asked Wrak "You didn't tell me, why you're in here."

Wrak took a cigarette and lighted it. "Well, ya see. Back in ma city I murd'red a guy for callin' me crazy, 'cause he didn't believ'd tha' I'm cursed! I'm no' very proud of it and I didn't know tha' this guy was the new president of Oak City." he said and took a big puff of his cigarette and then exhaled the smoke.

"At least you didn't wiped out a whole army." I said my thoughts aloud.

* * *

**Ow Ma Gosh! That came out super long! I tried to introduce everyone and it comes out like this! Also ****sorry if someone wasn't introduced enough, but I tried my best.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
